Let It Out
by SamPhantom95
Summary: Watanuki has been dealing with seeing the unseen for all his life, but now he's finally snapped and he can't take it anymore. And now he's taking it out on someone else. But will it help, or make it worse for him?


**This is my first **_**Holic**_** FanFiction but I have been watching the series for a long time and I haven't been feeling great lately. So I decided, instead of moping around, I'll use the form of fanfic writing to help. **

**For those who have reviewed my first Black Butler fanfic 'Cold', thank you so much and I'm sorry that there have been no updates on it lately - there has been no inspiration to write the next chapter, but hopefully soon there will be another chapter coming along. I'll try and add some more humor into it so it's not too dark and broody.**

If you haven't read it, please do so if you'd like or if you're into Black Butler.

**And now for my Holic fic – I hope you like it, and please do **_**review**_** and let me know how I went for my first xxxHolic story.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own the characters or the anime in general. All rights go to their respective owners. **

**LET IT OUT**

Watanuki was walking down the route he usually takes when he has to go to Yuko's shop for work. Unfortunately for him, Doumeki was tagging along…but only because he had a bad feeling about something. He didn't quite know what, but he felt something was wrong with Watanuki since this morning. Even though it was a routine for them to walk together, Doumeki felt that today he really had to walk with him. So that afternoon he snuck out of archery practice and waited for Watanuki until he came out of class.

Watanuki tried to walk faster, away from the archer but his legs failed to make him walk any faster than he humanly could.

If a spirit came after him he wouldn't have the energy to run away. Something was seriously wrong with him. Then, it hit him like a brick on the head. A wave of emotion crashed onto him as he felt his legs freeze.

These spirits, these haunting images that no one else can see…will they ever go away? Even when Yuko told him herself that she'd free him from all this torture - could they really leave him?

Doumeki saw Watanuki just freeze on the spot and thought the guy saw a spirit.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Doumeki stood about a foot away from the young man in case there really was a spirit and that his presence could keep them away.

Watanuki didn't say a word and stood there frozen.

"Hey, Watanuki…you see a spirit? Are they close by?" Now would've been a good time to have a bow with him.

"Spirits…they're everywhere…" Watanuki mumbled.

"What?"

"Always everywhere. Always wanting me….me, me, me."

"You moron…"

"SHUT UP DOUMEKI!" Watanuki spun around and glared at him. His face slightly flushed from the outburst and fists shaking.

"You don't know what it's like to have them running after you day after day! You can't imagine the horror of what I have to face every single minute of my life! You don't see what I see! You don't feel the chills I feel! You don't know what they look like! Do you think I can get a descent amount of sleep every night!? Huh!? Do you think I can, Doumeki!?"

Doumeki was almost shocked. Yes, he has seen Watanuki burst out. And that's almost everyday, he literally has to cover his ears to block whatever he was shouting into his face to avoid losing his hearing.

But this was different. He wasn't yelling because Doumeki annoyed him, he was yelling because he was sick and tired of seeing what others can't see. He has had enough of seeing spirits chasing after his irresistible presence.

Doumeki's face softened a bit but still kept that stoic look on his face.

Watanuki was puffing, taking out all his energy on just simply yelling out his frustration.

"You…you haven't seen…what I have seen. And since I don't have parents, I have no support. But even if they were still here, even they wouldn't believe me. No one…no one would." Watanuki's voice dropped to a whisper, almost afraid of what he was saying himself. His head hung down, his ebony hair covering those sad blue eyes behind his spectacles.

"Their ugly faces and forms, these disgusting figures and creepy images of wandering spirits. You cannot see them. And yet, you repel them. So you…should be happy that you would never have to have them near you."

Watanuki had tears forming in the corner of his eyes, fists still shaking and his body feeling weak and tired. Doumeki took a step towards the broken guy.

"Watanuki…"

"Why is it me!? Why was I cursed with eyes that can only see these things!? What's so special about me!? Why am I the only target for all spirits to aim for? Why me?!"

"Watanuki…"

Watanuki pounded his fists onto the archer's broad chest, whimpering, trying to let it all out.

"Do you realize I'll be seeing these things for the rest of my life?! Do you!? You try living every moment of your life in fear!"

"Watanuki-"

"My life is haunted forever, does that sound like something worth staying alive for?"

"Watanuki, listen!" Doumeki shouted as he grabbed those fists that were hitting his chest weakly. Watanuki shot his head up as he saw the stern yet sympathetic look on his friends' face.

"Doumeki…"

"Look, I cannot see what you see, I understand that. But can't you get it through your big head that you're not alone?"

Watanuki's breath hitched. Those strong hands holding his wrists loosened a bit, now in a gentle grasp as Doumeki tried to make his point.

"You've been seeing spirits your whole life, I remember you told me that before. And I didn't know whether to believe you or not…but I didn't think you were crazy. Why? Because I could see true fear in your eyes every time I saw you jump or run away from something that I cannot see.

My grandfather told me a lot of stories about things that are not of this world, and I never believed them, at least not all of them. But I never thought I'd see them have an affect on someone else. When you smell that horrible scent, when you see something that no one else can...call me insane, but I wish that I could see them too."

Watanuki's eyes grew wide but still didn't say a word, a silent signal for the archer to go on and explain.

"I want to see what you see. I want to experience what you experience…just so you won't feel like you're the only one."

"Dou…meki…" Watanuki couldn't say anything more. Was this really the annoying bastard Doumeki he was talking to? It felt strange for him to say such things, but still…

"Watanuki, you may think you don't have a lot of friends, but what you have now is still something, it can still be enough. You _do_ have support There's Yuko, Himawari and myself. And if it isn't enough for you, then let me take away some of that pain."

Tears now falling like a waterfall down Watanuki's flushed cheeks.

Doumeki…helping him? Could this really be?

"If my presence can repel spirits without my knowing, then it can help you. If you can, use it to your advantage. Take me everywhere with you, so you can feel safe."

Doumeki let go of Watanuki's wrists as Watanuki took in everything that was just said from the moment Doumeki took hold of his shaking fists.

"Doumeki…I-"

Doumeki engulfed the young man in a hug, as if shielding him from the spirits that were lurking around the corner. No spirit would dare step closer if Doumeki was there but he felt the need to have Watanuki closer to him, his overprotectiveness for him taking over.

Watanuki stiffened; feeling strange that the guy he yells at everyday at school was embracing him closely. The archer's words already hit him hard in the chest, now with his arms around him made him melt as his emotions overtook his mind and body. He hugged him back without hesitation, needing this moment to hang onto something and desperate for help.

"Doumeki…thank you."

"It was about time for you to let it out. Idiot."

Watanuki didn't scold him for calling him an idiot. He simply smiled and they hugged tighter. He knew that Yuko was going to make him work twice as hard tonight since he was going to be late – he might as well enjoy this moment, knowing that someone else was there for him.

_Take me everywhere with you, so you can feel safe…_

**END**

**Thank you for reading~!**


End file.
